Printing devices provide a user with a hardcopy of a document by printing a representation of the document from digital data onto a print medium. The printing device, such as a two dimensional (2D) printing device, includes a number of components such as a carriage with a number of printheads coupled thereto. The printheads are used to eject printing fluid or other printable material onto the print medium to form an image. The carriage moves along a carriage rail via a motor to eject the printing fluid onto the print medium to form the image. Further, the printing device may be a 3 dimensional (3D) printing device. The 3D printing device uses printheads to print on a bed of build material to create a 3D object.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.